


Quickie

by momofukumimi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hades is a big dumb, new girl inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momofukumimi/pseuds/momofukumimi
Summary: Hades is summoned by Persephone, but forgets one crucial item.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Like my first work, this is a revised version of an old fic I wrote under my rosesofdemeter handle. This was one of the hardest to revise and required a lot of fine tuning. Thank you K.G. for taking the time to beta this, it was a mess before she got her hands on it. 😭💗 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the New Girl episode, “Parking Spot”. If you haven’t watched the show, I highly recommend! 
> 
> All Lore Olympus characters are the creative property of Rachel Smythe.

Hades was well on his way to falling asleep when he heard text notifications come through his phone on his bedside table, which prompted him to rub the grogginess out of his eyes as he reluctantly sat up. Annoyance ran through him as he took his phone off of it’s charging dock, expecting to see unnecessary messages from his brothers. Hades felt himself perk up when he realized they were from Persephone, excitement flooding through him as he skimmed over the messages. 

_Persephone 💖: Hi honey! Are you still awake? I just got done studying for the night and can’t go to sleep. 😣_

_Persephone 💖: It looks like Artemis is still at work and won’t be home for a while though..._

_Persephone 💖: Come over. 😉_

Despite it being four in the morning, Hades found himself wide awake again as he quickly sprang out of bed to slip a pair of grey sweats on, grabbing his phone off his bed to text a message back to Persephone.

_Hades: Simply an offer I can’t refuse. Getting ready right now, you know when to tap twice. ;)_

_Persephone 💖: See you soon. 💋_

Hades was unable to deny the way his heart fluttered just a bit in his chest at her message. It was funny, the way he was still finding himself getting butterflies in his stomach from the simplest interactions with his goddess despite so many months of dating. Well, _secretly_ dating. 

They still hadn’t made their relationship public; Hades would be lying if he said that he couldn’t wait for the day where he could hold her hand in public or kiss her without fear of repercussions from the press or even worse, from her _mother._ He knew that day would come eventually, and he respected Persephone’s decision to wait to approach Demeter with their blossoming relationship. 

Besides, with Hades’ busy work week and Persephone’s tedious academic duties, they had both resolved to meet for sporadic rendezvous’ at her place, as it was _much_ easier for her to sneak Hades in instead of sneaking out, a fact they both had to discover the hard way. 

Still, that didn’t stop them from being together, whether it be in the dead of night or the ungodly hours of the morning. For now, Hades was content to focus all of his attention into the small intimate moments he was able to have with Persephone, happy to treasure the feeling of her in his arms as they cuddled in her bed after a heated lovemaking session. 

Hades went to his vanity to get a quick look at himself, making sure he was decent looking enough for Persephone before he began to quickly gather his things, making a mental note of everything he needed in his head. 

Jacket? _Check_. 

Extra set of work clothes? _Check_. 

Condoms? _Check, check, and check._

As if on cue, Hades heard Persephone’s two gentle taps against her bedroom floor, giving himself the once over one more time before he closed his eyes and materialized in her apartment hallway. He peered down both ends of the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before walking down to Persephone’s room, where he saw that Persephone had already opened her door, well adjusted to their nightly routine. 

Persephone eagerly greeted Hades at the door with a smile, reaching a hand out to pull him in by his sleeve, giving him just enough time to quietly close her door behind him before she brought him down into a feverous kiss, her lips desperately hungry against his. Hades responded in kind, slipping off his jacket as he absentmindedly dropped his clothing bag on the floor, allowing him to easily hoist her up in his arms and walking towards her bed, never taking his lips off of hers as he gently placed her down on the cotton sheets. 

Hades wasted no time as he climbed on top of her, pulling back to admire the sight underneath him. Her powder pink nightie practically made his mouth water, the tight silk hugging her wide hips and the swells of her breast beautifully. “Hi there, gorgeous,” he praised gently, a smile growing on his face as he lightly traced his fingers over the exposed portions of her chest. 

“Hi there, handsome,” Persephone praised back, but before Hade could even begin to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into another deeply passionate kiss. Hades groaned as her tongue made its way into his mouth, savoring the taste of her before he broke the kiss to trail soft kisses on her neck. Persephone instinctually arched her chest against his, letting a dainty hand run along the back of his neck. Hades couldn’t help how pleased he felt when Persephone let out a small whine when he began to leave gentle bites on her soft skin, turning her perfect pink skin into little maroon love marks, right where he knew her clothes would cover them. 

Hades eased himself into the space where she had spread her legs underneath him, allowing her to wrap them around his waist and roll her hips up into his own. Hades let out a low grunt and slipped his hand underneath her nightie to cup her breast, kneading at an achingly tedious pace and relishing the moan Persephone let out. As he brought his head up to kiss her again, he finally lifted up her nightie to free both of her beasts and rolled his thumbs around her nipples agonizingly slow, losing himself in the taste of her before Persephone’s pouty whine against his lips caught his attention. 

Hades drew back to see her looking at him with fervent eyes, her petite hands pressing against his chest to push him back down to the bed, moving to straddle him. Hades felt overwhelmingly hot as she took her nightie off, running one hand up underneath his shirt. “Hades, as much as I would love to take it slow,” she began, her other hand slipping into his sweats and underneath his briefs to grasp his length, “it’s been a very stressful day and I _need_ this.”

Hades could _feel_ her words go straight to his dick, not being able to stop himself from pulling her back down into a kiss and grasping her thighs, his hips rutting up against her and loving when she moved with him, her hand stroking him faster. He hardly felt embarrassed at the choked moan that escaped him when she squeezed him, deciding to take control of the situation.

“Get on all fours.” Hades instructed through gritted teeth, and Persephone was more than happy to oblige, seeing the look of pure excitement in her lust filled eyes as she got off of him, turning away from him and getting on her hands and knees, before looking back at him expectedly. Hades made a quick show of kicking his sweats off, sitting up on his knees to slip her panties down her thighs, marveling at how wet she already was. He grinned as he rubbed his clothed erection against her pussy, grunting through his teeth when she pressed back against him. Hades ran his hands over the expanse of her ass, thrusting up against her and grabbing her waist. Persephone moaned as he grinded against her, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“Hades, stop teasing me, _please—_ ” she interrupted herself with a whimper as Hades brought his briefs down, rubbing his freed arousal against her clit. 

“Patience, baby. Nothing good comes quick,” he teased back, rubbing his cock harder against her, knowing it drove her absolutely wild. 

There was a cheeky glint in her eyes as she looked back at him, her voice playful as it was breathless as she retorted, “I beg to differ.”

Hades let out a frustrated huff, nails digging into her waist as he lined himself up with her tight entrance, the head of his dick practically weeping as he eased into her. He moaned at the feeling, gripping her hips and letting out, “ _Fates—_ “ 

“ _Wait,_ ” Persephone said, looking back at him and asking, “Do you have a condom?” 

Shit.

Hades groaned as he forced himself to stop, kicking himself for completely forgetting about the condoms in his jacket pocket. “Yeah, fuck, yeah,” he gasped out, reluctantly pulling himself out of her to hop off her bed, scrambling across the room to yank up his jacket and rummaging through his pockets for the most important item of the night. Hades felt his stomach drop as he came up horribly empty handed, crushing disappointment flooding him as he realized his mistake. 

Hades’ mental checklist had failed him. He had left the damn condoms back at his place. 

Persephone had laid back down as she waited, concern washing over her face as she asked him, “Is something wrong?”, she asked, raising an eyebrow as Hades pathetically rose from the floor. With a deep sigh, Hades turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally confessed.

“I left the condoms back at home.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Persephone let out a groan, rolling back onto her back, the heat of the moment dissipating. He went over to her nightstand, searching for the pack of condoms he had put in there weeks back in case a situation like this were to ever occur, only for him to scowl at the apparently empty box. “What happened to the box I put in here recently?” he asked, looking at Persephone to see her frowning, throwing one of her pink pillows at him with a pout. 

“ _You_ used the last one a week ago and _promised_ you were going to replace them, if I remember correctly,” she reminded him and Hades felt the overwhelming urge to kick himself once again. He sat back on her bed with a groan, leaning back to reach out and rub her thigh, chuckling when she closed her legs. “I can always pull out, you know,” he said sheepishly, only to be shot down when Persephone gave him a pointed look. 

“Are you sure about that? The past couple of times haven’t exactly been successful,” she pointed out, stifling a giggle as an embarrassed blush and frown grew on Hades’ face. Persephone sat up, a devious glint in her eye as she quipped back, her hand slipping between her legs. “I can always finish the job _myself_ , you know—” Before the words could even leave her mouth, Hades’ grabbed the wrist of her wandering hand.

“No!” Hades retorted, jumping up to slip his briefs and sweats back on and grimacing when he realized how painfully hard he still was, “I’ll go back home for a moment to get some.” He leaned over to give Persephone a quick kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be right back. Don’t get any ideas.” Hades playfully warned, though there was a twinge of pleading to it.

Persephone only gave him a mischievous grin back, sitting back to spread her legs wide, her glistening pussy on full display. “We’ll see what happens.” she retorted with a coy purr.

It took all of Hades’ strength to stop gaping at her, muttering under his breath as he closed his eyes and descended home, opening them and getting a clear view of his bedroom. He bolted into the bathroom, searching under the sinks, before going through his nightstands, his dresser, and even raided his underwear drawer. 

_Nothing._

Hades cursed himself as he realized that he was out of condoms, and continued to curse himself as he prepared to materialize back to Persephone’s room. He was greeted with Persephone laying on her bed, her legs still spread wide as she was reading what he assumed to be her exam study guide. He couldn’t stop his arousal from stirring, trying not to stare at the tantalizing sight for too long and run the risk of making a mess of himself in his pants like some pathetic teenager. 

Curse her. 

Persephone peered up from her book, cocking one eyebrow and asking, “Did you find one?” 

Hades frowned, fisting his sweats and averting his eyes as he all but whispered, “... I’m out too”. 

Persephone whined miserably, closing her legs and covering her face with her book. Hades made his way over to her, peeling the book away from her face and laughing at the glare she gave him. “I’ll go get some,” he assured her, “something has to be open at this hour. Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?” He reached down to give her a peck on the lips, but felt Persephone grab onto his jacket collar, pulling him to whisper into his ear.

“I’ll give you fifteen minutes, but if you’re not back by then my panties are going back on,” she warned, a wolfish smile on her face when she gently pushed him away, Hades groaning and feeling his cock twitch in his sweats. He didn’t grace her with a response, hurrying out of her room and down the stairs, making sure her front door was locked before he made his way into the chilly morning air. 

Hades whipped out his phone and opened MinoMaps, searching for the closest convenience store. He found one that was only a five minute walk from her place, giving him ample time to get back and finish the job with Persephone. He settled on a light jog to the store, adrenaline kicking in, amping himself up as he rushed inside, startling the poor employee, but Hades was too preoccupied to care at the moment. 

He could only imagine how he looked in that moment, the God of the Underworld walking into a convenience store in the early hours of the morning sporting a semi and on a quest for condoms. Hades tore down the aisles, scanning each of them and huffing when he couldn’t find what he needed, stomping his way back up to the employee who was already cowering. “Excuse me,” he said, trying to keep his tone calm to prevent scaring the employee more than he already was, “Do you happen to sell condoms here? It’s urgent.” Hades pleaded, placing his hands on the counter, leaning towards the poor cashier.

The cashier quickly shook his head, squeaking out, “We ran out last night.”

Hades’ resolve was cracking now, spitting out a polite and contained _“thank you,”_ as he walked back outside. He looked down at MinoMaps, frowning when he saw that all of the other convenience stores were too far out of range, and he was running out of time fast. He looked down at his watch, further scowling when he realized he had already wasted the fifteen minutes he promised Persephone. 

He was getting desperate now, and his mind resorted to the only source he had at the moment, and the only source he was sure would have what he needed. 

_Zeus._

Disgust bubbled up in him, forcing his pride aside and quickly searching through his contacts and dialing the number he needed. Hades frowned harder when Zeus picked up instantly, answering with a way too enthusiastic, _“Hey, hey, hey!”_ his voice just as irritating as it ever was.

Hades heaved a heavy sigh, annoyance creeping up on him when his brother began to blab about something of little importance. “ _Zeus—_ “ he began, cutting off whatever the hell his brother was going on about, “ _please_ tell me you have condoms I can have.” Once those words slipped his mouth he instantly regretted it, practically seeing the smug look he knew Zeus was giving him through the phone.

“Maybe I do,” Zeus teased, his tone laced with blatant nosiness, “but may I know what the occasion is? A little late-night visit to that flower goddess, perhaps?” Zeus cackled over the phone, earning an instant eye roll from Hades as he looked down at his watch again. For all he knew, Persephone could’ve taken care of herself by now. 

“Will you just shut up and answer my question?” Hades spat out, “Do you have some or not?” Zeus scoffed over the line, sounding almost offended as he answered back.

“Of course I do, big bro. I’m actually out on a jog right now, but you should already know I keep those _thangs_ on me.” With those words, Hades swore that his eyes rolled so far back he feared they would get stuck, and he chose to pretend he didn’t just hear _that_ come out of his brother’s mouth. 

“Stop being disgusting for once. Meet me at the park by Persephone’s house,” Hades said sternly, ending the call before he could hear any complaints from Zeus. By the time he had met up with his brother the sun was threatening to rise in the sky, Hades sprinting back to her place and opting to materialize in her room, hoping to the gods that Persephone was still in the mood. 

He could barely hold in his excitement by the time he touched down into her room, a smile tugging on his lips as he began, “See, little goddess, I told you I would find some—,” 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Persephone sprawled out asleep on her bed, panties and nightie back on and her study guide completely forgotten on her floor. Hades let out his hundredth groan of the night as he contemplated waking her up, before ultimately choosing not to opting to sit on the edge of her bed instead, his head drooping as he shoved the now useless condoms into his pockets. He laid back on the bed, suddenly very aware of how exhausted he was and how little time he now had before he had to get up and get ready for work. He begrudgingly sat up to strip himself of his jacket and sweats, dumping them on the floor with little thought before he curled up next to Persephone, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Persephone stirred awake a moment later, turning and cracking her eye open at him before giving him a sleepy smile. “You took too long,” she mumbled, “I had more than enough time to get my panties on.” 

Hades chuckled, pulling her closer to him so he could throw a lazy leg over her hip. He yawned, resting his chin into her shoulder before saying back, “Well, consider this to be a cruel lesson learned.” Persephone nodded sleepily in agreement, resting her much smaller hand onto his forearm before dozing back off. 

Although this wasn’t the night he had planned, Hades couldn’t help but feel completely content despite the tiredness in his bones, and decided to settle on taking a nap and drifting off into much needed rest. 

Besides, there was always next time.


	2. Hotline Bling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making their relationship official, Hades finds himself quickly wrapped around Persephone’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> This is once again a revised version of a previous fic I posted under the rosesofdemeter handle, and I decided to make it the second part of Quickie as I always considered it to be! I only made a few changes to this version, so I apologize if it feels repetitive. Title is from the song “Hotline Bling” by Drake. ✨💕📞

Maybe Hades’ brothers weren’t completely exaggerating when they said Persephone had him wrapped around her little finger.

  
  


He didn’t mind, of course— Persephone was his entire heart, he could say that for a fact— but that still, that didn’t stop the relentless teasing his brothers haggled him with every chance they could get, much to his annoyance and their pleasure. 

Like tonight, when his imbecile younger brother dragged him out to a seedy bar in Olympus during the late hours of the night to complain about — no shock at all— nothing other than his wife. Hades rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time as he listened to Zeus complain about all the problems _he_ created for himself, not even trying to pretend he was invested in his brother’s dramatized storytelling like Poseidon was. Instead, he downed the rest of his whiskey, getting ready to get up and excuse himself for a much needed “smoke break” when he heard his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

Hades was quick to whip it out, ignoring his brothers completely as he smiled down at his phone screen, not even caring about the side eye Zeus was giving him.

_Persephone 💖: Hi honey! 😃_

He was in the middle of typing out a response when he was rudely interrupted by the fakest cough he’s ever heard come from Zeus, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend’s message to give him a dry look. “Let me guess, it’s _Persephone_ , isn’t it?” Zeus began, taking a sip of his appletini before continuing, “Dude, ever since you two made your relationship public you’ve been joined at the hip. You wouldn’t _believe_ all of the tabloids about you two that get dropped on my desk everyday. Who knew our oldest brother would be the one that’s _whipped_ ,” he chuckled at Poseidon as he edged Hades on the shoulder. 

  
  


Hades, already accustomed to the endless taunting, simply rolled his eyes again. Zeus had been _partially_ correct; now that they were official and public, Hades found himself wanting to spend every waking moment with Persephone. He could never forget the bubble of pride that welled up in him when they attended their first gathering together, Persephone proudly holding his hand the entire night, no shame or embarrassment in her gaze as she gave him fondest looks throughout the night. It was a look that he would strive to get from her every single day, the thought of it alone making his heart take flight. He looked back down at his phone, not wanting to keep Persephone waiting for a response any longer.

_Hades: Hello, sweetness. What are you still doing up? Couldn’t sleep?_

  
  


Right after he sent the message he recalled Persephone telling him she was going to spend the evening hanging out with Eros and Artemis to have a “girls night”. Persephone’s friends had just recently started opening up to their relationship; Eros was much more supportive, often prying Persephone for the most intimate details, while Artemis required more time and effort to get used to the idea of them being together. Hades still wasn’t formally allowed over to Persephone’s place, a rule that Persephone broke more times than he could count. 

  
  


Not that he was complaining. 

“As I was saying....” Zeus began as he continued his heavily biased retelling of a past situation, coaxing the waitress over to order another drink. Hades glanced to the side to see Poseidon dozing off into his beer, scowling as he knew he was soon going to become Zeus’ next target for attention. He heard his phone go off again, sneaking it under the table to see her response.

_Persephone 💖: I can’t sleep. 😥_

_Persephone 💖: Eros had to go home to help his mom and Artemis was called into work again, so I’m by myself._

Hades perked up when he saw the message, halfway into typing back a cheeky response before he was interrupted by a hard pinch on his arm by Zeus, grunting and slapping his hand away. “Get your annoying hands off me,” Hades said, grinning as he saw his brother frown. “Zeus, honest to gods you’ve told us this story at least a hundred times, we all know how it ends, I was _literally_ there—“

Two vibrations against his leg interrupted him, and he looked down and nearly choked when Hades saw what she had sent him.

  
  


Beneath her previous messages was a selfie of Persephone wearing _nothing_ except white thigh high socks, Hades eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he further examined the picture. Her long hair covered her naked breasts as she gave a shy smile to her mirror, her crossed legs the only barrier preventing him from seeing all of her. The picture was followed up by one single message, her words going straight to his groin.

_Persephone 💖: Come over, I’m lonely. ☺️_

Hades bolted up out of his seat, causing a sleepy Poseidon to suddenly become alert as he and Zeus looked at him incredulously. “I have to go,” was all he said, getting up to collect his coat and reaching for his wallet. He slapped down a few bills on the table and smirked as he saw two condoms tucked in his wallet in their rightful place. 

  
  


Hades was already turned to leave before he heard Zeus snidely ask, “And where do you think you’re going, dear brother?”

  
  


He turned back to face them, arrogant smirks on both of their faces as he said quickly, “I’m going to Persephone’s”. 

  
  


Poseidon was the first to laugh, nearly snorting out his beer as he chided, “This late? Sounds like a _total_ dick appointment—“ he didn’t even get the chance to finish that sentence before Hades gave him a quick smack on the head, causing Poseidon to spill his beer all over himself. “What was that for! You know I’m right,” Poseidon grumbled, frowning as he reached for a cloth to clean himself up. 

  
  


Zeus only further his brother’s instigation, responding quickly with, “So you would rather spend time with Persephone instead of _us,_ your flesh and blood?”

Hades gave him a ridiculous look, the answer being the most obvious. “Yep. See you bastards later,” he said simply, turning his back on them and giving a little wave as made his way out of the bar. He barely registered Zeus yelling out that drinks were on him next time, but didn’t even care as he now had much better things to be focusing on.

💕📞✨💕📞✨💕📞✨

Hades felt his phone vibrate several times on Persephone’s nightstand, too relaxed to even think to check his messages and deciding to leave them for the morning. He pulled Persephone closer to his chest, wrapping the blanket securely around her sleeping form while pressing a kiss to her forehead, thoroughly spent from their night together. His phone vibrated several more times before he groaned softly, shifting Persephone so she laid on her side and reaching over for his phone. Annoyance threatened his previous state of bliss as he saw multiple messages from his idiot brothers, rolling his eyes as he skimmed them.

  
  


_Zeus: Made it home. Hera is driving me crazy, thinking about going to the club just to get out of here. Who wants to join?_

_Poseidon: I would go, but Trite is angry at me right now so it looks like I’m under house arrest. 😔_

_Zeus_ : _You down to go Hades?_

_Zeus: I know you for a fact you see these messages._

_Zeus: Or are you too busy getting it on with your little flower goddess to notice your brother’s suffering?_

_Poseidon: LOL. He’s made it clear he doesn’t care. She got him whipped. 😝_

  
  


_Poseidon: Attachment: [whipped.gif]_

_Zeus: ☝🏼 Well, at least one of us is getting some tonight._

_Poseidon: Speak for yourself. Turns out Trite wasn’t angry at me like I thought. 🥵 😛_

_Zeus: Boo, you whores. You guys suck._

He let out a tiny laugh at the messages, careful not to wake Persephone up as he received an incoming message from Zeus.

_Zeus: Can’t sleep again. Morning jog anyone? Looking at you specifically, Hades. I vividly remember pulling through for you with a rubber on one of these said jogs._

An idea came to mind as Hades typed back a response, laughing a little harder when he knew how much it would get under his baby brother’s skin when he read it.

_Hades: I’m not going to lie, I was having sex._

  
  


Hades waited for a response from either of the two before he heard Persephone stirring awake, putting her small hand on his shoulder to turn him back towards her. “Wanna lay on you,” she mumbled out sleepily, pulling him back down to the bed and snuggling closer to his chest. He took her hand that lay directly over his heart and kissed it, wanting to savor the moment before he heard his phone go off again. Hades smiled as he looked down at Persephone once more before reaching over to the nightstand and turning off his phone.

  
  


Hades could save that for the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
